


Emotions Left Behind

by Sasam



Series: Return Home [2]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Wallace rejoins the Teen Titans after his time with Slade's Defiance, during his debrief the remaining members from the old team receive the shocking news that Tara is alive.





	Emotions Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is an amalgamation of Show Canon and the Comics. Ofc most notably the Rebirth comics.

Raven wandered blindly out of the meeting room still reeling over Wallace’s debrief. She made her way silently to the foyer, the lights bled and the wallpaper cracked as she passed. Finding herself in the foyer she took a seat unceremoniously on the edge of the couch and wrapped herself in her cloak, hugging herself tightly.

"Mind if I join you?" Gar asked from beside her.

Raven didn't respond and he tentatively took a seat at the far end of the couch.

"I can't believe she's alive after all." His words came out barely a whisper.

Raven winced. She didn't want to have this conversation. It was too painful, but she couldn't abandon her friend when he was hurting either. So she stay there silently listening.

The door behind them hissed open before getting stuck halfway, groaning and clanking as it's jammed mechanics caused it to repeat it's jerky motions. Kori forcefully slid herself in through the half open crack.

"There you two are. I thought perhaps it might be best to be together. We also need to discuss how to tell Richard and Victor."

Kori stared at the door for a moment and then to the shadows eating the walls, the dimmed lights and cracks slowly spreading out across the windows.

"You knew she was alive already. Didn't you?"

It wasn't a question. It wasn't an accusation either. It was just a simple statement. But the weight of what it meant smothered the room.

Raven cursed to herself. Of course Kori was always weirdly perceptive at times like these. Of course she would notice the disparity in how her powers leaked out.

"What?! Of course Rae didn't know!" Gar shouted. "She would have told us-"

"I knew." Raven cut him off.

He stared at her and she could feel the anger boiling inside him, hear the audible and painful grinding of his teeth. Finally without saying anything he simply stalked off.

“Raven.” Kori kneeled down next to her and took her hand. “Your powers did not flare when Wallace first revealed that Tara was alive. The fact that they do so now must mean something else during the meeting is causing you to lose control. Please, can you tell me what is upsetting you? I want to help.”

Raven could feel Garfield stop at the door to listen, his presence a beacon of anger flaring out across her senses.

“I wanted to help too. I wanted to help her, I wanted to see her again, but she needed the agency to make her own decisions. When I first found out she was alive. When I first saw her again. I wanted to bring her back I wanted to fix everything, but if I didn’t give her that choice I would have been no better than Slade. So I let her go.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“She asked me not too. she had wanted to start over she said. She deserved that much after everything. A new life, free from all of this.” Raven hugged herself tighter. “I don’t blame her for going back. I just can’t stop asking if there was something more I could have done to make her choose us over him.” _To choose me over him. _She didn’t voice that last thought.

Slowly she felt the anger begin to leak from where Garfield stood and head him not so quietly using his powers to pry the door open to leave. Hopefully once he had some more time to process everything they could talk about this more, he needed the closure he had never received since her ‘death’.

“I’m sorry.” Kori said quietly.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.”

“It’s not yours either.”

Raven stared out the window across the cityscape sprawling below them, humming noncommittally in response. If it wasn’t her fault then who’s was it? Couldn’t she had done something differently?

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Kori asked after a brief silence.

“I just need some time alone.”

Slowly Kori stood, giving Raven a parting hug before she left.

“I’ll go call Richard. If there’s anything you need please don’t hesitate to ask.”

Raven sat silently a while longer before leaving herself, gliding down the hallway towards her room. She stopped a moment in front of Tara’s vacant room. Left the way it had been since her disappearance. Slowly she placed a hand against the cold steel and reached out with her senses. She could still feel the echoes of Tara’s emotions, the anger, the sadness, the panic. All at once it calmed her and she felt her powers reigning back under control. To feel the other girl again, tangibly even if only as remnants was enough to steady herself for the moment. Unfortunately as she pulled her hand away again the barrier of the door once again silenced those echoes left behind. If only she had done more. Maybe she wouldn’t have been left behind as well.

“Please be safe.” she whispered before continuing on to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something more angsty and emotional. I'm not really used to this but I was really interested in how the Titan's would react and was really sad we never really got to see that interaction. I'm trying to branch out and write more than just mindless fluff, I wanna write better fic.


End file.
